


Heels and Arrows

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Superheroes, Villains, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wants to get home after making her robbery of the jewellery store but the damn local superhero keeps getting in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this one came from. Thanks to [slayerkitty](http://slayerkitty.tumblr.com) as per usual for looking over this. ♥

There was barely a sound as the arrow whizzed passed her head. There were two more arrows that followed in succession but Kurt ducked out of their way. Kurt huffed out a breath and quickly glanced over the large metal bin she was hiding behind. 

She could see the other figure down the alley way (why did they _always_ end up in alley ways?) and she quickly ducked back, looking up and around her, trying to find her escape.

It was a sheer moment of stupidity that led her to being caught. She had slipped, tripped the alarm in the jewellery store that she had been robbing. 

_Months_ of careful planning had gone down the drain. All because Kurt had decided to wear her new shoes on the job. It was a mistake she was never going to repeat again but now she had the city’s local _superhero_ on her tail, firing arrows at her like she was a target in the distance.

Kurt guessed she _was_ a target in the distance to The Warbler, the superhero in question, but it wasn’t going to stop her from trying to get away. 

Kurt took advantage of the break in the firing of arrows and climbed up the ladder, to the fire escape that was to her left, thankful, yet again, for her years and years of gymnastics training. 

An arrow missed her leg as she swung up onto the roof of the building and kept running. She could see The Warbler chasing her already and Kurt cursed under her breath, wondering, not for the first time, how on Earth The Warbler was so fast. 

Kurt ran across the top of the building, leapt to the next one and kept running. She was about to reach the edge of the second building when The Warbler appeared in front of her, cape billowing around them.

“A cape, seriously?” she muttered to herself. “That seems so counter productive.”

“Hand over the loot, criminal,” The Warbler said and wow, Kurt was not intimidated at _all_. This was like looking at a kid in a Halloween costume.

“Not happening,” Kurt said, flashing The Warbler a grin. She casually reached for her throwing stars and started throwing them at The Warbler but The Warbler dodged every single one. 

Kurt turned around and kept running as fast as her high heeled feet could take her. 

An arrow rushed passed her head and pierced the air conditioning duct to her left.

“You missed,” she teased. 

“I meant to,” The Warbler replied from right behind her, grabbing her arm.

Kurt ducked out of the hold, her defensive training kicking in to block all of The Warbler’s advances. She took the chance and leapt between the buildings, making another run for it when an arrow scraped her arm. She winced and stumbled, tripping on the uneven flooring of the roof.

A moment later, she was tackled to the ground by The Warbler and her loot was snatched from its secure spot on her belt. It wasn’t much to anyone else but the diamonds in that bag alone would be enough to finance her for a while.

“I’ll be taking that, thank you,” The Warbler said. “What do they call you, anyway?” 

Kurt rolled her eyes. “They call me Heels,” she replied. 

“Because only a lunatic would rob a jewellery store in five inch heels?”

“Something like that,” Kurt replied. 

The Warbler snorted. “Lame.” 

Kurt huffed and reached for the bag, snatching it from The Warbler. “You know what?” she said, struggling under The Warbler’s hold. “How about no.”

She shoved The Warbler off her and made another run for it, adrenaline masking the pain in her arm where the arrow had tore the skin open. She kept running, determined to get out of there as fast as possible.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” she growled as The Warbler appeared in front of her yet again. “How did you do that?” 

“Just hand over the loot and the police might go easy on you,” The Warbler replied. 

“No,” Kurt said. She was close to the edge of the building and below was an open rubbish bin. She knew it was a long shot that she wasn’t going to get hurt, or get out before The Warbler caught her but she was damned if she wasn’t going to try. “Catch you later.”

She turned and jumped off the edge, plummeting downwards until she was… _caught_ , by The Warbler, who had her securely in their arms. The Warbler set her on the ground and quickly handcuffed her. 

“Nice leather cat suit, by the way,” The Warbler said. “Very cliché.”

“You’re one to talk with the cape,” Kurt replied, automatically tugging on the handcuffs to no avail.

“C’mon, I’m taking you downtown.”

“I don’t think so,” Kurt said, ducking out of The Warbler’s hold, swiftly kicking The Warbler in the side, watching them stumble. She jumped up and swung her handcuffed hands underneath herself so she had her hands in front of her. She reached up into her hair and pulled out a pin, hastily unlocking the cuffs as she ran. 

Thankfully The Warbler hadn’t taken her loot again this time otherwise she would have had to waste time getting it back.

She finally got the handcuffs free and The Warbler bowled her over from behind. Kurt retaliated, punching and shoving wherever she could until The Warbler had her pinned down, hands above her head. 

“Do you ever _stop_?”

“Do _you_?” Kurt retorted. “Just let me go, we can pretend this never happened.”

“While I would _love_ to do that, you committed a crime and you have to do the time.”

“Wow, that was _stupid_ ,” Kurt deadpanned. She used the moment to roll them over so she was on top of The Warbler. She moved fast, managing to handcuff The Warbler to the fire exit of the building next to them. “Now, let’s see if you can wriggle your way out of that one.”

The Warbler huffed. “You won’t get away with this, you know.”

“Oh, honey,” Kurt said, still sitting on The Warbler’s thighs. “I think I have.”

She threw The Warbler a wink, took her loot back and pressed a kiss to The Warbler’s surprisingly soft lips. “Catch you later.”

Kurt made her break for it, leaving The Warbler alone in the alleyway.

The next morning, Kurt yawned behind her hand as she walked into the little coffee shop that she loved. She was meeting her girlfriend there for breakfast as Blaine had worked late the night before, she would be coming straight from her shift.

“Morning,” Blaine said as she pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips before taking a seat across from her. “How was your night?”

“Lonely,” Kurt replied. “I couldn’t find anything to entertain myself.”

“Not a thing?”

“Well, there was something exciting for about five minutes but then I was bored again,” Kurt replied. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said. “I’m just grabbing a coffee, I’ll be right back.”

Kurt watched as Blaine approached the counter and she saw something sticking out of Blaine’s back pocket. It looked oddly familiar but Kurt couldn’t place it. Whatever it was, she would find out later when she got Blaine’s clothes off her.

Blaine sat back down and took a long sip of her drink. “So, what was the exciting thing that happened?”

“Nothing important,” Kurt replied. “I watched some TV and went to bed pretty early.”

She reached a hand up to rub at the wound on her upper arm. It was itching like a bitch. It was barely a graze, so she didn’t bother with a dressing after she had cleaned it but it was beginning to drive her nuts with how itchy it was.

“What happened to your arm?” Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down at her arm, where Blaine could see her rubbing the healing wound. “Oh,” she said. “I scratched it yesterday at work.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed and Kurt blinked. _That_ looked familiar. Her mind flashed back to the shape in Blaine’s pocket. It was one of her throwing stars. 

“Heels?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. 

Kurt met Blaine’s gaze. “The Warbler?”

_Shit._

This was certainly going to complicate their relationship, that was certain.


End file.
